10 Little Indiana Jones
by Agatha Khristie
Summary: A tale about 10 people who all go to an island, out of pure luck, and stay in a rickity old house. Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1 - Port Devon

2 am which is actually 2 pm on the docks of port Devon. Phallus Lumber is looking at the paper reading it. Suddenly, behind him appears a rather large but smelly creature. "Hey, what are you reading." Lumber turns around to find no one there. Lumber turns another 180° and finds the smelly man in his lap! "Gah" shouts Phallus, "what are you doing in me pockets?"

"I am not! I'm just seeing the paper from your view. I wanted to make sure my eye weren't deceiving me." Phallus being confused asks "what are you talking about?" The man steal the paper quickly and shouts "you're reading it upside down!" Phallus realizes this and laughs "oh right. You're not from Canada. You see, us Canadians are taught to read everything upside down." The man confused asks "why is that?"

"It makes us smarter according to the Mayor of Calgary."

A wounded man, who is a woman, approaches the two men talking on the port. She wears red and red lipstick and has red blood bleeding from her lips... Which probably means that she isn't wearing red lipstick or red clothing and instead white of those... That's kinda gross. But not gross enough for the smelly man it seems because as soon as she reached 5km within his view, he saw her coming. "And another thing," Phallus continues, "out mayor built a chocolate office-"

"Yeah yeah that's great," the man interrupts, "here, hold this." The man passes the paper to Phallus and approaches the woman. "Oh, hello. Are you and your friend waiting at the dock too?" The man answers "oh that's no one. I'm Wargrave, Justice Wargrave." The woman reaches out and responds "Vera Claymore." Justice nods and confirms he's right where he should be.

As they walk over by Phallus on the dock, another gentleman approaches the bunch which merge into a ball and start rolling towards the 3 on the dock. "Look out," shouts Vera! The ball rolled to fast that it lit of fire! Screaming can be heard from the ball of people! Some even started to puke! "Ahh" said Vera. "Ahh" said Phallus. "Shh" shushed Justice. Then the ball hit the three and all of them exploded and flew everywhere on the dock that hasn't been used in 25 years. Taken this into account, the wood snapped and everyone ended up in the waters below.

Everyone was coughing and sneezing in the water. Splashes of V8 coming from Phallus' suit can be seen merging with Vera's blood. A small row boat came splooshing by and a man was commanding it. "Need a lift" asked the man. Everyone shouted "yes" and begun scratching their way on to the boat. Once everyone was inside and on top, they begun exchanging names and meeting with each other. "What's your name" asked Vera to the young dashing man. "Nunthony Mar-Sar, I killed two people." Everyone was shocked to which Justice shouted "you weren't suppose to say that yet!" Nunthony felt ashamed and begun curling up like a dead spider. "Erm, Mrs. Ether" spoke the old brittle woman, "and that man over there is Roger Rabbit, my butler."

"Oh, how neat" spoke a young woman "I once had a maid... But I no longer needed her anymore."

"And you are" Roger questioned the lady to which she answered "pardon me, my name is Emily Bent." Over in the corner squashed between the rower and Phallus, a man had his hand in between his legs and begun to scratch. Phallus took notice to that and shouted "gross! This man is touching his genitals!" Everyone swung their baseball bats and heads around to see this sight. Vera more so then the others as she was looking at him with binoculars. "Of course I'm touching myself! My name is Genitals Arnot!"

"Well that's just disgusting," said Phallus, "you must of grown up in New York or something."

Out from the end of the boat hung on a young man. He was on the edge of drowning trying to get someone's attention. "He- can som- hel- me!" Mrs. Ether heard this and asked the group "did anyone heard that?" Everyone replied "yes" in a unified order. Being satisfied, Mrs. Ether smiled and resumed knitting her dress apart.

"Well since no one is asking, my name is Fred Nocaak," said the rower to which no one really cared. To justify this, Justice Wargrave (see what I did there) slapped Fred and shouted "No one cares! Just take us to see Mr Owen!" Mrs. Ether heard this and said "did you say Mr. Owen? I got a letter that says I have to meet him!"

"Mine said that too" said Phallus showing the letter he got but his was full of spilt V8. Everyone began getting their letters out and pointing out similarities. Justice suggested that they all won a vacation trip to the island that was shaped like an Indian head. No one opposed to this and they all sung songs on the way to the island. All but the man hanging from the back of the row boat.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dinner for 10

As everyone arrived to the island, the boat started to break and everyone began bailing water out with the steel buckets they wore on their head. "Come on, we're almost there" cheered Vera. Phallus pointed out "Luckily we all brought these buckets, eh," to which Justice responded "blimey, do all Canadians have to say 'eh' all the time?"

"What the hell man, I only said it once so far!"

Their argument was interrupted by the collapsing ship. All the water was now above them as they were submerged in it. Swimming to the surface of the island, Roger complained "damn it, I hate this day!"

When everyone arrived on the shore, they all dumped the water out of their ears and shoes. Genitals hit on the side of his ear so hard that a fish flew out. When everyone was finished being funny, the man from the back of the boat slapped Fred. "Ow" said Fred while holding his whiskey, "what was that for?" The man argued "you didn't help me up! I really wanted to say my name!"

"Issac Moron" said Justice Wargrave lighting a cigar. Everyone looked at him in envy as they were all craving a cigarette right now due to that stressful swim back there. Mrs. Ether randomly points out "that was kinda like Noah's Ark. Fred was the driver and we were all of his animals." Nunthony points out "Ew, well in that case you must be the old fat hippo because I would never bread with you." Emily being attracted to Nunthony's shut down moves closer to him. "Haha, you're so funny putting Mrs. Ether down."

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." Emily blushes and walks in with Nunthony to the house. Genitals, Issac, and Phallus followed behind Justice to smell the second hand smoke coming from his cigar. Roger held Mrs. Ether as she cried all the was in.

Before Vera headed in, she asked if Fred was coming along too. "Aren't you coming inside with us?"

"Oh no, I'm good. Already survived here once so now I'm just the boat man."

"Oh, that makes sense!"

She waved to Fred as he swam off back to Port Devon. He swam backwards and kept waving to Vera on the island. Both waved and waved until Vera waved faster and with both hands. Fred thought nothing of it and instead mimic her very actions as he swam backwards into a shark's wide open mouth.

Everyone inside were chatting up a storm. When Vera slowly walked in, the clouds of CO2 flew outside and turned blackish in the sky. Phallus turned to Vera and asked "what's the matter, Vera?" She didn't answer and instead went to her room upstairs. Justice thought something of it but then thought nothing of it. Emily and Nunthony were preoccupied with their conversation about Jellybeans. "Which colour is your favorite," asked Emily. Nunthony responded "red, because its the colour of love."

"I like pink is that's kinda close to red."

"Damn you're so sexy the way you think." Mrs. Ether stood by and was disgusted with both of them. Roger came over and ensured Mrs. Ether that they wouldn't bother her again.

During dinner time, Genitals asked Issac a lot of questions about himself. "So, why do you think we are here?"

"Dude, back off! I'm not your friend!" Said Issac angrily. Phallus beside them took note and asked the rest the very same. "Yes, what are we here for? Mr. Owen is no where to be found." Roger and Mrs. Ether entered the room with plates full of food for everyone. She joined in and said "maybe we all did something wrong" glaring at Emily while Roger passed her plate. Emily, feeling offended, spoke out and said "I didn't do anything wrong! Why are you looking at me that way you bitch?" Everyone was startled by this until Nunthoney spoke out and said "hey, darling. Don't bother, she isn't worth it." Justice shouts "would you all just calm down and eat this shit already," but then they all heard a scream coming from upstairs.

As they reached the source coming from the room, Justice loaded is two barrel shotgun and pumped it once. "Stand back" he warned as he pointed the gun at the door. The gun fired and blew up the door! There standed Vera stunned by the shots fired all around her. Everyone slowly peaked in to find that Vera was indeed alive. Justice walked past the broken door to face Vera. "What was the meaning of that screaming?" Vera, still in shock, slowly pointed to the 10 little figures on her night stand. One, however, had its head shot off by the shotgun shell.


	3. Chapter 3 - Taking Off

Everyone was at the dinner table eating their dinner with the 10 statues as the centre piece. No one spoke for the longest time. Then, Genitals broke the silence with a loud fart. Justice slammed his fists on the table and said "fuck off, Genitals!"

"Sorry, I tried to hold it in," Genitals said sincerely. Vera spoke up and spotted "there are 10 of these Indiana Jones figures! But there are only 9 of us here!" Mrs. Ether said "but one has no head on his shoulders. The poor thing." Remembering the events of the shark and Fred, Vera broke down and cried. Emily rolled her eyes and resumed making out with Nunthony. "Urg, get a room you two" spoke Issac. Emily broke out of the kiss and slapped Issac right across the face. After, Justice slapped Vera in the face and told her to shut it. Vera went running into the painting room to which Phallus followed suit.

Phallus calmly entered the room and slowly closed both doors. He sat beside her and waited for her response. She said nothing for a long time so he tried a different approach. Phallus took both hands to her cheek and turned her head to face him to which she initiate a kiss! He pulled back and shouted "what the hell was that for?" She looked confused and said "I thought that's what you were going for?"

"No, I wasn't. I just wanted you to tell me what you know." Vera thought about it for sometime but then decided to tell her theory. "Well, I saw Fred get killed out in the ocean and one of those statues' head is missing. I'm not saying those two things are connected but I'm really sure they could be. A lot. Like so much that my head could explode, been shot by Justice Wargrave and end up the next one dead!"

"Like that movie final destination!

"Right, that's the one! What if I missed my death? Would would be next?" Phallus worked the concept in his mind. "What of there was a photo of all of us taken recently? If we could find that, maybe it might be something." Vera puzzled said "No, I don't think that would work." Just after, Emily and Nunthony burst in the door and locking lips and rubbing each other. They moved closer and closer to where Vera and Phallus sat. "Whoa! Whoa! We are busy here!" Emily broke the lock, looked at the two, and said "what? Are you two lovers using that couch?" Vera blushes and Phallus had a phallus in his hand. Then Emily looked down at Phallus' actions and took a mental note of it. They both left the room in the same matter.

Vera coughed and began to resume. "I've done some bad things in the past," she explains, "there was a little girl named Cereal. I was taking care of her in the beach while her parents where both leaving to the same bathroom stall. They kinda acted like Emily and Nunthony right now. Anyways, Cereal wanted to go swimming in the water. No, she begged me she wanted to go in! I said 'sure' and thought nothing of it. She was a great swimmer. Swam almost 500 metres out. But then, I forgot to tell her to put on her life preservers. I had no way of contacting her so overreacted and swam out to her. When I got near her, I remembered I could not swim so I needed something to float on. And..." Vera stopped and was stunned. Phallus was confused but remembered she does this a lot. He could of kissed her but he needed to do something new. Phallus instead slapped her and she resumed the story with unintentional and intentional tears in her eyes. "So I used her as a floating device and swam back to the shore. When I got there, I examined her without causing too much attention. I took a broad knife and sliced near her lungs to find her lungs full of water. Under pressure, I emptied the water and sowed her back up. But, I as accidentally rooted my knife in the dirt that when I went to pull it up, it hit my face and cut my lip open. I passed it off to her parents as a sleeping state and left it as that."

Justice, standing by the door, spoke up and said "and you never once spoke up and told the truth?" Vera and Phallus looked over in surprise to which she responded "no, I never wanted to." Justice nodded and lit another cigar. He sat on the arm chair beside them. They both waited to see what he would say next. However, Genitals came in and asked about the storm outside. "What," said Vera, "a storm? But that's impossible. It was only cloudy when we got here." Everyone looked at her and nodded to Justice to slap her. He did and for that everyone was glad.

Upstairs, Nunthony and Emily were about to get busy. "Mmm," smoothly said Emily, "you nervous?" Nunthony chuckled "hell no!"

"Then explain what you were talking about when you said you killed two people." Nunthony being shock quickly said "wh-what does that have to do about sex?"

"It doesn't. I just want to know the truth: are you a murderer?" Nunthony sat up and thought long and hard and long and hard cocks... But then about the murder. "It was a rainy day and I ran over two kids with my vehicle." Emily unimpressed said "oh, that it? Mine was better."

"Better? What are you talking about?! You killed someone?"

Well I personally didn't kill someone. I fired my maid Beatle Juice and she went suicidal." Nunthony nodded and said "oh, your right. That is more developed." They made out kissing for a couple of seconds until Nunthony broke out and asked "do you think everyone here has killed someone and now someone among us is trying to kill us off?" Emily replied "huh? That does seem like a possibility now does it?" They both laughed and finally went down on each other. However, they didn't know that Justice was watching from the outside window.


	4. Chapter 4 - Chance of Disaster

Mrs. Ether is seen looking out the window in the kitchen. Lightning strikes the sky and the rain continues to hit against the glass. "What is the matter, Mrs. Ether," said Rogers carrying a dish cloth. "Oh, nothing" said Mrs. Ether in a troublesome voice, "I just feel something bad about this place."

"Fuck off woman! I love this place!" Both turned to see the source of the lyrics. To their surprise, it was Issac standing by the kitchen entrance. "This place has no rules great food!"

"Dim wit," spoke Rogers, "we made that for you! It was hardly the house's doing." Issac shrugged "what ever old lady lover, I just came to say I saw Justice going outside for some reason."

Mrs. Ether, Rogers, and Issac both went running to the front door. They were about to open it until it was opened from the outside. There entered Justice sopping wet and holding a rather large bag. "Oh my! Justice, why did you go outside? It's pouring out there," said Mrs. Ether. "Yeah dude," Issac spoke, "and what's with that bag!" Justice quickly retaliated and shouted "none of your business." He proceeded to slap Mrs. Ether and moved pass them to his bedroom on the top floor. Issac looked at Rogers and said "old fuck loves his rocks, huh?" Rogers replied "oh, I do like rocks-"

"Shut up old shit for brains!" Issac opened the doors leading outside, went outside, and slammed the doors behind him. Mrs. Ether stared to cry.

The next morning, Phallus Lumber was seen lying with Genitals Arnot in the drawing room. "Hmm, Vera. Your body is so warm," grunted Phallus rubbing Genital's body while his eyes were closed. "Hmm, Vera. Rub my genitals," grunted Genitals in the same state. Phallus opened his eyes up to find Genitals beside him. He shreeked and shoved off Genitals in a flash. As he moved away, billions of bottles was bashing against each other and rolling across the floor. Genitals stood up, looked at Phallus, and puked all over him. Phallus screamed and ran to the shower upstairs. Everyone knew that the only bathroom was the one connected to Vera's room. Phallus shot up the stairs, went through the destroyed door and slammed on the door. "Let me in," shouted Phallus, "let me in!" Vera, being on the other side of the door, replied in a sweet and soft tone "occupied!" Phallus couldn't take it anymore. He went to Justice's room, grabbed his hidden axe hiding behind his drinking chair, returned to the bathroom door, and started chopping it down to prices. Vera screamed on the other side. She quickly put on her towel and and looked at the door slowly splitting. Phallus looked through the door and said "here's Phallus!" Vera shouted "you idiot, I was finished! Let me open up the door- stop it." Phallas kept slashing at the door that it eventually gave out and exploded! Vera just stared at Phallus as he grunted and made his way over to the toilet. He splashed the water from the toilet onto himself. Vera wanted to say something, but the urine was already on him.

During breakfast, Issac was no where to be seen. No one took notice to this. Vera was eating her soup with a fork and Emily was... Still making out with Nunthony. However, this changed quickly when Phallus entered the room. Everyone covered their nose, ears, and begun coughing at similar times. Phallus stunk like urine and vomit, but was unaware of this himself. "Hey guys," said Phallus. Justice took out his shotgun, pointed it at Phallus, and angry said "get the hell out of here." Phallus, being a pussay, left by falling on his back and doing a crab crawl out of the room. His head was hit by the opened front doors where Issac stood there. "Move, bidge," said Issac in a rather rude but honest tone. Phallus stood up, nodded to the young asswhole, and walked upstairs. Issac entered in the dining room with no scratches.

Upstairs, Phallus was about to jack ... to practice his lines he would say to Vera in the bathroom. Suddenly, he heard banging coming from Justice's room. He stood in the middle of the hallway, frozen in mid-air. The green light in the hallway ensured him that is was safe to cross to Justice's room. However, he was having second, maybe even third thoughts. But then he realized that he was safe because a stupid green light hanging over Emily's room (which she installed to make sure people knew when she was free or not) and proceeded to walk towards the room. Inside, it was really calm looking but not every 3rd second as that terrible banging sound appeared inside the room. Phallus was about to search when all of a sudden the lights went out. Then after 200 milliseconds the lights turned back on, then off again. This happened for a total of 1.2 seconds. It took Phallus 3 seconds to realize that someone was doing this via light switch. This made him rotate his head to face the culprit who is responsible for this: Justice Wargrave. "What are you doing in my bedroom?" Phallus blunk as the banging in the background hindered his thinking. However, he used that thumping to his advantage by using it as the excuse. "That noise," Phallus said with most uncertainty, "I went to see what it was all about." Justice took quite an insult from this and quickly shoved Phallus out of his room shouting "out you fiend, not friend because fiend and friend look similar but they really aren't. You are fiend!" As he closed the door, the door in Justice's room broke open. However, this sound was closely merged with Justice's closing of the door that it could not be heard from either member.


	5. Chapter 5 - Heat Wave

Phallus was caught by Emily in the middle of the staircase. "What's wrong," asked Emily. "Oh nothing," explained Phallus in a disappointed voice, "just having a bad day."

"Oh, well do you want to join me and Nunthony later on?"

Phallus, being confused by the offer, asked "why, do you need me or something?"

"No, but you're welcome to join. Just meet me by my room in the evening. I'll fill you in on the details." Phallus shrugged and accepted the offer.

Back downstairs, Mrs. Ether and Rogers is seen cleaning up the plates from this morning's breakfast. Genitals walks in looking for someone to converse with. "Hey guys," asks Genitals, "can I ask you something." Rogers ignores and carries on with cleaning. Mrs. Ether, however, sat down and offered her attention. Genitals began explaining what he wanted to, "so, I woke up with Phallus beside me and I puked all over him. That's not the problem, it's mainly the fact I woke up beside him." Mrs. Ether confirmed by adding "and there was a lot of booze bottles beside you two."

"Exactly. So I just wanted to let your know that... Well, I'm not gay or anything with Phallus okay?" Rogers heard this, scoffed, and left the scene again. Even though he was leaving, he actually was heard the whole thing from inside the kitchen. Mrs. Ether understood, patted Genitals, and resumed cleaning.

Suddenly, shots can be heard from upstairs. The dishes from both Rogers, Mrs. Ether, and randomly Genitals dropped on the floor. Banging could be heard from the top floor which made the three worry. Phallus shouted "get up here!" The three begun to to crawl fast up the stairs. "Get up here!" When they finally caught up with him, he pointed in the room of Justice Wargrave and said "this is what they don't want me to see?" Mrs. Ether looked in to see the commotion. Justice was seen on the floor wrestling with what appeared to be Fred Nocaak. "Gah," grunted Justice as he shoved off Fred. He quickly got up and ran out of his room. "Close the door," said Genitals worrisomely, "close the door!" Mrs. Ether held Phallus' hand and he took his and, put it on the door knob, massaged it a bit, then slammed the door shut.

Nunthony and Emily, both wrapped in bath towels, went to see what the noise was about. "What are you people doing," shouted Emily, "you're louder than me and Nunthony in the shower!" Justice was still in a shocked state to say anything. "It was Fred," said Phallus running out of breath, "he was in there but didn't look the same!" Emily was shoving everyone out of the way to open Justice's bedroom door. Everyone tried to stop her by slapping her face, but she was immune to it as it was one of her turn ons. Rogers, Mrs. Ether, and Genitals held Emily from reaching the door knob. "Please," said Phallus to Nunthony, "stop her! You're the only one who knows how." Nunthony nodded and ran back to to Emily's room. "Phallus," shouted Genitals! She was 2.5 centimetres from the door knob. Even when Phallus helped, she was still moving closer every second. "I'm going to see what's in there once and for all," grunted Emily using all her might. Then, SLASH! Emily froze in place. Blood dripping from her back from the clean cut above her spine. Nunthony was breathing heavily holding his sword. "Hey," said Genitals breaking the silence, "you stopped her." A tear started rolling down Emily's face as she collapsed slowly to the ground. Everyone cheered and cheered until suddenly the door of Justice's room broke open! Everyone was now screaming and begun running to the staircase going down. Phallus and Nunthony stopped at the top to find Emily wasn't with them. She was still on the ground in her frozen position. "Emily," shouted Nunthony, "come on, baby. Get up!" Emily tried to move her arms but could barely lift herself up. She turned her head to face both Phallus and Nunthony, grunting and weeping in attempt to say something. "Come on," commanded Phallus, "we have to save her!" Phallus began to run to the last room down the 20 bedroom hallway in hopes to save Emily. Fred, although slow, had a distance advantage and started shuffling, like LMFAO, his way towards Emily. Breathing, moaning, and bad lyrics was the only thing that came out of the husk. "Noooo," shouted Phallus as he saw Fred over Emily. Too late, Fred had already sunk his teeth into the neck of Emily. Blood spilling from the arteries landed on the floor and walls. Phallus charged up a good kick to Fred's face and freed Emily. Nunthony caught up in mere seconds to find his twilight/the host lover loosing blood. He denied her coming death as he pounded on the wound left on her neck. Nunthony never passed common sense school which led him to believe that fairy tales told to him as a child were facts. Therefor, he proceeded to make out with Emily's dying body. Phallus stood there with a few tears in his eyes knowing that he couldn't save her.

His train of thought was broken when he heard Fred grunting while recovering from the blow. "Come on," said Phallus tugging on Nunthony, "we have to go!" Nunthony broke the kiss and said, "but she's going to come back! She has to!"

"She's dead, okay! We have to let her go now"

No no no no, don't say that!" Nunthony began to cry and resumed kissing her. Phallus pulled on his arm and dragged Nunthony away from Emily. Fred was last seen eating away at Emily's arm.


	6. Chapter 6 - Games

Back in the kitchen, Wargrave was stacking chairs against the glass door while Roger stacked chairs around Wargrave. Phallus holding Vera, because she was scared, said softly "don't worry, there can only be one zombie. Isn't it easy to take care of one zombie?" However, Phallus didn't knew that everyone except him was very very extremely afraid of zombies. If he were to get rid of the zombie, he would have to solo it. "Damn it," shouted Wargrave stuck in the pile of chairs, "I'm stuck! Roger you dumbasshole!" Roger looked confused so be started climbing in the pile and sitting on one of the stacked chairs thinking of what that word meant. Mrs. Ether wasn't liking this one bit. "I don't like this one bit," she ensured the audience. Issac punched Phallus so hard that it broke the hug between him and Vera. "Ow," he ow'ed, "what was that for?"

"'What was that for' you say? You almost got us killed going here!" Phallus was completely confused and thus Roger took notice to this. He added a few sketches to his notebook to ensure his remembering of the event. Nunthony was in the corner crying in a curled up position. While Issac and Phallus was fighting with words, Vera went over to Nunthony to see what was wrong. When she got closer, so did the answer. He was holding the decapitated arm of Emily. Vera tried to hold in her expression in order not to be seen. The bar was getting so close to screaming that she had no choice to quickly ask for Mrs. Ether's help. "Mrs. Ether," tapped Vera, "quick, stich my lips! Quickly." Mrs. Ether nodded as the panic was already high enough that she agreed and completed the tasks. Vera quickly went back behind Nunthony and resumed looking at the arm.

Genitals finally broke up the fight and grew some balls to say "you guys can suck my dick if you're going to keep spitting at each other." It's true, they were having an all-out spitting contest to see who can land the most spit on each other. Phallus naturally won, because he was always use to spitting, but he knew that Genitals could very well beat him. Genitals resumed to ask "first, is everyone okay?" Wargrave burst out of the pile of chairs sending Roger flying into Genital's genitals. "Everything is ruined," he shouted, "I wanted to bring you here to kill you but now we got zombies?" Everyone but Issac was shocked. Everyone else but Issac took notice to Issac, himself, not being shocked and directed the attention and shock value to him. So much that his hair began to frizz up and make him notice. "What," he questioned, "I knew he was the killer all along. But what was weird was the zombie thing." Everyone resumed looking at Wargrave… Even himself as he was looking at a window but it had a slight reflection in it to look at himself proving my point, SUCKERS… Said the author.

Wargrave sighed, and began telling his story. However, everyone was too tired so instead he just explained quickly that he created the zombie and that Fred was the one in the body bag. "Told you," said Issac in such heroic and honest and honey aspiration. Phallus was holding Vera tight against him but hasn't notice her lips. "So," Rogers said in a small voice, "you doomed us all?" Wargrave thought on this and quickly retaliated, "Ah, but you did nothing wrong!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wargrave got out his flintlock pistol and handed it to Rogers. "It means you have to punish one of us… We were at fault." Rogers stared blankly into the blank canvas world before him. "Beloved Mrs. Ether killed her employer because she knew she was in his will." Quickly, with no explanation, Rogers shot Mrs. Ether in the legs causing her to collapse on the ground. "What the fuck was that for you dumbass!?" Rogers, shaking, said "I… I thought you mean she was the only one who did bad. I didn't know!"

"You idiot, we all did bad things but you! This was supposed to be a test to see who was more evil! You ruined it more than I thought couldn't be ruined." Phallus took the gun off Rogers, went over to Wargrave and butted him on the head with the back of the flintlock. "You dumbass," said Phallus, "Stop with your stupid games! We're working together and not being a part of your silly moral tests."

"What did you do wrong, Phallus," spoke Nunthony from the corner. Phallus turned to him to say, "What are you talking about now?"

"Wargrave said we all did wrong, what did you do wrong?" Phallus got angry and told his story quickly, "Man shut up you fool. I killed some Africans that stole my food and killed my friend after he ate my cake. Now enough of this already." Nunthony and the others resumed the silent part of their scripts.


End file.
